princebaltofandomcom-20200214-history
The Aristocat Guard
PrinceBalto's TV spoof of the spin-off series to The Lion King, The Lion Guard. It is also a spin-off to his movie spoof, The Aristocat Guard: Return of the Roar. Cast: *Tom Cat Jr. (Tom & Jerry Kids) as Kion *Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Bunga *Young Tigress (Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five) as Fuli *Young Bambi (Bambi) as Beshte *Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) as Ono *Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) as Simba *Duchess (The Aristocats) as Nala *Sagwa (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) as Young Kiara *Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) as Timon *Pig (Skunk Fu!) as Pumbaa *King Louie (The Jungle Book) as Rafiki *Mr. Ping (Kung Fu Panda) as Zazu *Rufus (The Rescuers) as Mufasa's Ghost *Rita (Animaniacs) and Luna (Sailor Moon) as Tiifu and Zuri *Buster (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) as Janja *Chief (The Fox and the Hound) as Cheezi *Lil' Lightning (101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure) as Chungu *Roscoe and DeSoto (Oliver & Company) as Nne and Tano *The Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-a-Doodle) as Mzingo *Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) as Mwoga *Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) as Jasiri *Aleu (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) as Madoa *Everest (PAW Patrol) as Wema *Chase (PAW Patrol) as Tunu *Snake Jafar (Aladdin) as Ushari *Fung (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) as Makuu *Roger (The Penguins of Madagascar) as Pua *Lidong (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) as Kiburi *Derick (The Secret Life of Pets) as Tamka *King Gator (All Dogs Go to Heaven) as Male Crocodile *Lady Blue (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Reirei *Scarface (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Goigoi *Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) as Dogo *The Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi) as Basi *Mirage (Aladdin TV Series) as Zira *Banjo (Banjo the Woodpile Cat) as Young Kovu *Mittens (Bolt) as Young Vitani *Warren T. Cat (An American Tail) as Nuka *Isis (Krypto the Superdog) as Outlander lioness *Red (All Dogs go to Heaven 2) as Scar's Ghost *Bad Rap (Extreme Dinosaurs) as Kenge *Buck (Home on the Range) as Thurston *Gazelle (Zootopia) as Swala *Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) as Makucha *Marty (Madagascar) as Ajabu *Cranky Kong (Donkey Kong Country) as King Sokwe *Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong Country) as Majinuni *Funky Kong (Donkey Kong Country) as Hafifu *Dixie Kong (Donkey Kong Country) as Makini *Ellie (Ice Age) as Ma Tembo *Hathi Jr (The Jungle Book) as Mtoto *Miss Lilly (Wild West: The Cowboys of Moo Mesa) as Vuruga Vuruga Cast Gallery: Young tom.jpg|Tom Cat Jr. as Kion Fievel.png|Fievel Mousekewitz as Bunga Cub Tigress.jpg|Young Tigress as Fuli Bambi2012.jpg|Young Bambi as Beshte Pudge Penguin.JPG|Pudge as Ono O'Malley.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Simba Duchess-from-the-Aristocats.jpg|Duchess as Nala Sagwa2.jpg|Sagwa as Young Kiara Rescuersdownunder-disneyscreencaps.com-3600.jpg|Jake as Timon Pig.png|Pig as Pumbaa Louie01.jpg|King Louie as Rafiki MrPingMain.jpg|Mr. Ping as Zazu Rufus Rescuers155.jpg|Rufus as Mufasa's Ghost Rita.jpg|Rita as Tiifu Luna 2.jpeg|Luna as Zuri Buster Ladyandthetramp2 667.jpg|Buster as Janja Chief (fox and the hound).png|Chief as Cheezi Bad Lil' Lightning.png|Lil' Lightning as Chungu Roscoe.JPG|Roscoe as Nne De Soto.JPG|DeSoto as Tano ROCK A DOODLE-110.jpg|The Grand Duke of Owls as Mzingo Lord Shen.JPG|Lord Shen as Mwoga ANGEL33.png|Angel as Jasiri Aleu pretty.JPG|Aleu as Madoa Everest Whale_7.png|Everest as Wema Chase2.png|Chase as Tunu Snake Jafar - Snapshot.jpg|Snake Jafar as Ushari FungAxes.jpg|Fung as Makuu Roger2.jpg|Roger as Pua Lidong.png|Lidong as Kiburi Derick.png|Derick as Tamka King Gator lets make music together.jpg|King Gator as Male Crocodile Lady Blue hq.jpeg|Lady Blue as Reirei Scarface2.jpg|Scarface as Goigoi Tod kit2.jpg|Young Tod as Dogo Bambi-41628b3e.jpg|The Great Prince of the Forest as Basi Mirage.png|Mirage as Zira Bill-banjo-480x320.png|Banjo as Young Kovu Mittens.JPG|Mittens as Young Vitani WTR.jpg|Warren T. Cat as Nuka Isis.jpg|Isis as Outlander lioness Red adgth 2.jpg|Red as Scar's ghost Bad rap 004 .jpg|Bad Rap as Kenge Buckfullbody.jpg|Buck as Thurston Gazelle concert finale.JPG|Gazelle as Swala Tai_Lung_Kung_Fu_Panda_1023.jpg|Tai Lung as Makucha Marty-madagascar-23836394-400-300.jpg|Marty as Ajabu CrankyTF.jpg|Cranky Kong as King Sokwe DKAS.JPG|Donkey Kong as Majinuni FunkyKong.jpg|Funky Kong as Hafifu DKC Dix.jpg|Dixie Kong as Makini Ellie.jpg|Ellie as Ma Tembo Hathi Jr.JPG|Hathi Jr as Mtoto Miss Lilly.JPG|Miss Lilly as Vuruga Vuruga Category:PrinceBalto Category:The Lion Guard TV Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:PrinceBalto Spoofs Category:PrinceBalto Alternates Category:The Lion Guard Category:The new PrinceBalto canon Category:The Aristocat Guard